What Does a Kiss in the Rain Feel Like?
by CrazyRedHead97
Summary: It's raining in Maimi, and Ally can't help but wonder: What Does a Kiss in the Rain Feel Like? I honestly don't know how to summerize this...so... just read please: One-Shot! Complete Aussly fluff because I wouldn't have it any other way.


What Does a Kiss in the Rain Feel Like?

It was rainy that afternoon, and Austin and Ally were sat on one of the couches in the store, watching it all through the front windows. Ally was sitting in Austin's lap, their legs stretched across the cushions all tangled with the other. One of Austin's arms was wrapped around her flat soft tummy, while the other played with her soft brown hair. Ally would periodically feel him kiss the top or back of her head, nuzzling her neck with his nose now and again.

Everything was perfectly calm and content, maybe even romantic. What with the power-outage leaving them in the dark; the only light coming from the grey skies outside. While the steady drumming from the rain on the roof and sidewalk, gave them a beautiful rhythm. They would find themselves humming to it absent-mindedly. Ally sighed contentedly as Austin brushed her hair back from her shoulder, and softly nibbled her ear. She smiled happily as she watched couples race across streets for shelter. Some with umbrellas and some where the boy would hold his jacket over the girl, shielding her from Heaven's tears. A twinkle came to her brown eyes, as a simple wonderment came to mind.

"Austin?", she said softly, curiously.

"Ally?", he mocked playfully with a grin she could feel, as he pressed his warm lips to her shoulder.

"What Does a Kiss in the Rain Feel Like?" She didn't want to ask him straight forward, most guys weren't into that kind of stuff, so she didn't want to feel embarrassed if he was one of those guys.

He chuckled lightheartedly into the crook of her neck, tickling her and causing her to shiver.

"Uh, it'd feel wet?"

Ally rolled her eyes, in frustration and slight amusement.

"Obviously Austin. What I meant was how it would, like, feel inside. You know, emotionally." She loved her boyfriend, but sometimes he was just a little too slow.

"Oh, well I wouldn't know. I've never kissed someone in the rain." She sighed, he wasn't getting her hint at all, was he?

"Okay Austin."

Hearing the sad tone in her voice, he brushed the rest of Ally's hair off her shoulder once again and rested his chin there.

"What's the matter?" She was always so happy, that whenever she was sad it was like watching the ocean devour the sand castle you spent all day making. Well, at least that's how Austin would describe it. No one can really point fingers though, he never said he was a poetic genius.

As she began playing with his fingers: interlocking them and unlocking them, and feeling the smooth texture of his pale-tan skin, she let out a mumbled, "Nothing's wrong."

But he knew there was. "Ally, you know I can tell when there's something wrong with you. Please tell me."

She knew she had to tell him now, because; A.) She wasn't a good liar. And B.), Austin would never stop asking her until she told him.

With that, she turned herself, knees going on either side of his hips. Austin's hands automatically went to her sides while she sat back lightly on his thighs. Shyly she looked up at him through her long lashes,

"Nothing's wrong…just a little disappointed?" She added the last part questioningly, of nervousness, at the look on his face. The one that said he knew that she was lying. His eyes took on a softness, while his thumbs began to rub her sides gently. Worriedly he asked, "Why? Did I do something wrong?" He always tended to do that. Whenever he or Ally was worried, nervous, or concerned, he'd made a habit of rubbing her knuckles, arms, or side. She thought it was sweet, and loved it whenever he did it. The soothing effect always calmed her down. She sighed as her face heated up.

"Honestly, I just wanted a kiss in the rain." She said, feeling completely stupid for being upset over something like that. She felt warm fingers trail from her side to her chin, tilting her head up, as her gaze locked with a pair of dark brown orbs.

"That's why you were asking me those questions?"

She nodded her head sheepishly, turning it to look the other way.

"But we don't have to do that. I mean it was silly for me to get upset about it. You obviously aren't that kind of guy, I should have known better. So yeah, it's fi-" Her ramble was cut short by a hand cupping her cheek, turning her head forward to have her lips captured by his. Ally's heart fluttered and her arms went around his neck, hands in his hair. She noticed they did that a lot; stop each-others ramblings with a press of the others lips.

They pulled apart when breath became a necessity. He traced her lips with his fingertips as he smiled a silly smile.

Ally swallowed, "I think that was the most amazing kiss I've ever been given." He looked up at her with shining eyes and a happy smile.

"You know what would be an even more amazing kiss?"

She smiled and shook her head. He leaned forward, grinning,

"A Kiss in the Rain."

Her eyes lit up and he smiled wider, lifting her off him as he stood up. Extending his hand to her he asked, "Shall We?" she had an ecstatic smile on her face as she took his hand, nodding and standing with him.

They laughed and giggled as they ran out the front doors of Sonic Boom. Ally squealed and giggled loudly at the welcoming chill and tickle the rain sent her. Letting go of Austin's hand, she began twirling. She will admit she isn't a good dancer, but she remembers ballet and although she wasn't in it long, she remembered every step learned. She was actually very graceful in it. So she twirled and twirled. Splashing puddles as she enjoyed the heavenly feeling she had right now.

She was so beautiful. Austin couldn't keep his eyes off her. Ever. He was always rushed with the thoughts of being lucky just to call her His. Austin smiled as he watched her twirl gracefully. Then suddenly, she stopped and smiled so gorgeously at him, he felt his heart stop. Her hair and clothes were soaked, and she couldn't look more unbelievably amazing. She outstretched her hands to him and he smiled, walking over and taking them.

They twirled together. Eventually dancing, as he spun her and dipped her. At one point, after the third dip, when he pulled her back up, they were closer then they were before. Chest's heaving from their laughter and dancing. She stared at him, her cheeks flushed from the rain, and just being near him. He gazed back lovingly, a goofily happy smile on his face. Slowly they begin to lean in, Austin's arms going around her waist bringing her closer, while her arms in-circled his neck, standing on her tip toes to close the distance. Rain drops falling from their lashes as they closed their eyes. Lips touching in a slow, beautiful motion. His hands, coming up to cradle her soft pink cheeks.

When they pull apart she looks up at him in awe, and he can't help but feel like he looks the same way at her.

After a moment or two, he clears his throat as a sweet smile works onto his face.

"May I have this dance?"

She's brought back to reality, but still has that dazed feeling fluttering through her. She smiled brightly all the same, "Of course."

His hand moves to her waist, while the other moves to the middle of her back. Her arms are still locked around his neck as she leans her head on his chest. They sway back and forth in the middle of the street, the only music playing is the pretty pitter-patter of the rain hitting the concrete and building around them.

They aren't sure how long they danced for, or if the people inside the stores were watching them.

But they're sure about one thing:

Kissing in the Rain is an amazing experience. Not to be lived one, but as many times as possible. After that day, they were somehow brought closer together than ever before. In fact, they confessed their love for each-other that day, as cliché as it may sound.

So to a new conclusion, Kissing in the Rain wasn't just Amazing.

It was life changing.

A/N: Yay! I did it

I really really like this, and enjoyed writing it, so I hope you did too!

Oh, and good news!

I'm starting to write the 8th chapter for "I'm Not the One"

It took a while but I'm finally starting to get inspired again!

Well, thank you for reading, and don't forget to review;)

Please?

Ohh, and thank you so much for everyone who reviews/reviewed my other stories!

-Love,

Red


End file.
